For You
by Binomi24
Summary: menjadi ujian tersendiri bagi jongin mendekati sehun yang sangat dingin dan selalu ketakutan jika di dekati. belum lagi sahabatnya, park chanyeol (sialan) yang ternyata juga menyukai seorang Oh Sehun. apakah ia harus menyerah atau bertahan? KaiHun x Chanhun. Sehun Uke!


For You

.

Kaihun x Chanhun

.

Binomi24 Present!

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama jongin masuk ke sekolah. iya. Minhan Perfomance Art School. Sekolah kesenian favorite di seoul. Awalnya jongin berniat ingin masuk sekolah umum, mengingat biaya sekolah umum relatif lebih murah. Tapi siapa sangka, esok harinya setelah jongin menelusuri semua brosur promosi sekolah umum swasta yang murah, jongin mendapatkan email. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolahnya sekarang ini

Dia sudah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di aula sekolah ini. disini akan ada perkenalan secara menyeluruh tentang sekolahnya. Hanya beberapa murid yang baru mengisi aula ini. semua murid cukup menarik perhatiannya, termasuk salah satu murid yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya

Dia putih, hidungnya bagus, dia sangat indah, pikir jongin. Mungkin jongin harus berkenalan dengannya nanti

Acara di aula sudah selesai. Mata jongin tidak bisa lepas dari murid yang berkulit putih susu tadi. jongin hampir saja mendatanginya kalau saja tidak dihalangi seseorang

"JONGIN!"

"kau mengagetkanku saja park! Kau masuk sini juga?"

"tentu saja" balas orang yang dipanggil park tadi

"ayo kita ke kelas masing masing" ajak jongin diikuti anggukan dari si park tadi

Mereka berdua tidak bisa diam. Dan tentu saja menjadi perhatian semua murid yang berada di sepanjang koridor termasuk siswa berkulit putih susu tadi

"kelasku disini, yeol. Sampai jumpa" jongin segera melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya tapi di tahan oleh chanyeol

"bentar, kelasku juga disini" sahut chanyeol

Mereka berdua diam beberapa saat sebelum "YEAAAHHH KITA SEKELAS!"

"WAHHH KITA BENAR BENAR JODOH YA"

Dan mereka mulai berisik lagi.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di paling belakang dekat dinding, sementara jongin di sebelah chanyeol. Tentu saja. Mereka tidak bisa di pisahkan

Candaan mereka terus berlanjut sebelum jongin berhenti dan menatap ke depan kelas. Oh ternyata siswa kulit putih tadi juga sekelas dengan mereka

"wah…visualnya benar benar bagus ya" bisik chanyeol ke jongin

Jongin hanya diam dan memperhatikan siswa itu. oh! Dia akan duduk di belakang juga. Mata jongin tidak lepas dari siswa tadi, sampai siswa itu duduk di kursi belakang dekat jendela. Mereka sebaris!

Pelajaran berlangsung membosankan seperti biasa sampai bell istirahat berbunyi. Jongin dengan buru buru merapikan bukunya diikuti oleh chanyeol. Mata jongin kembali fokus ke siswa kulit putih tadi. ternyata namanya Oh Sehun. mereka semua memperkenalkan diri masing masing saat wakil kelas mereka masuk tadi

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. jongin panik. Sontak ia segera mengikuti murid bernama oh sehun tadi. tidak lupa chanyeol yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka berhenti saat sehun berbelok masuk ke perpustakaan. Jongin dan chanyeol ikut masuk kedalamnya.

Di sana, oh sehun mengambil salah satu buku dan duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku. Jongin mengambil buku secara random, dan mengendap endap lalu duduk di sebelah sehun. anehnya, sehun terlihat terkejut. Dia menatap jongin seperti pembunuh. Keringatnya bercucuran

"jangan mendekat" bisiknya

Jongin dan chanyeol masih dilingkupi kebingungan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari oh sehun. sehun masih menatap mereka takut, lalu ia beranjak pergi dari situ

Keesokan harinya, sehun masih bertingkah sama seperti kemarin. Dia tetap dingin dan tidak ingin di dekati oleh siapapun

Jongin hanya bisa menatap sehun dari jauh. Tapi bukan jongin namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Jongin mendekati kursi sehun. sehun yang merasa ada yang mendekat, matanya was was menatap ke arah jongin

"jangan khawatir. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu" bujuk jongin lembut membuat sehun sedikit lebih rileks. Jongin duduk di kursi sebelah sehun. mengingat sehun tidak mempunyai teman sebangku

"mau kekantin bersama?" tanya jongin

Sedangkan orang yang di tanya hanya diam menatap buku yang ia pegang sedari tadi. jongin mengelus dadanya sabar. "aku membawa roti isi, ini kalau kau mau" tangan jongin menyodorkan roti isi yang ia bawa ke depan sehun

Sehun melirik sedikit roti itu. dengan perlahan tangannya naik ke arah roti itu lalu mengambilnya. Jongin tersenyum melihat rotinya di terima baik oleh sehun

"kalau gitu aku balik ke bangku ku dulu ya" ia segera berdiri dan beranjak dari situ

Belum ada dua langkah jongin pergi dari tempat tadi, ia dapat mendengar sehun bergumam "terima kasih" membuat jongin semakin tersenyum lebar

.

Padahal jongin sudah membuat alarm tepat jam enam pagi tapi kenapa dia tetap bangun kesiangan dan terlambat kesekolah. Ia menerima hukuman tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai bell istirahat pertama. di temani temannya yang juga idiot, mereka bersandar di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah

"hey, park idiot. Kenapa kau juga terlambat?" tanya jongin datar. Chanyeol menoleh kepalanya ke samping "tentu saja karena nunaku tidak mau membangunkanku"

Bibir jongin menyeringai kecil "ck alasan"

Suasana hening. Hanya ada suara burung menyelimuti keheningan mereka. Jelas saja, semua murid sedang belajar

PUK PUK PUK

"ADA APA?!" teriak jongin emosi saat chanyeol menepuk pundaknya berulang kali dengan keras "lihat itu!" tunjuk chanyeol ke arah dalam gedung sekolah mereka

Terlihat disana sehun celingak celinguk mencari sesuatu. Bagian belakang gedung sekolah memang terbuat dari kaca. Membuat terlihat jelas apa yang sehun lakukan di balik kaca itu

Mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Sehun membelakkan matanya saat melihat jongin bersama chanyeol. Setelah itu, sehun tidak bergerak sama sekali. Jongin khawatir melihat sehun seperti itu, jadi ia dan chanyeol mendatanginya kedalam gedung sekolah

"sehun!" sehun berjengit kaget. Padahal ia juga tau kalau jongin dan chanyeol akan mendatanginya. Hanya saja, tubuh sehun seperti menolak jika berdekatan dengan orang lain

Mereka mendekati sehun tetapi sehun justru melangkah mundur

"sehun…" lirih jongin

"jangan mendekat..Jangan mendekat.." guman sehun

"sehun tidak apa apa. Aku jongin. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ini temanku chanyeol, dia orang baik" bujuk jongin lagi. Sehun terlihat lebih tenang. Jongin pikir sehun sudah tidak apa apa tetapi ketika jongin mendekat, sehun akan melangkah mundur

Chanyeol menatap jongin bingung. Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat sehun bertingkah aneh seperti ini. sehun seperti alergi terhadap orang lain

"a-aku ch-chanyeol" ucap chanyeol terbata bata. Padahal mereka sekelas, tetapi kenapa harus memperkenalkan diri lagi

"aku tau" gumam sehun. reaksi sehun sangat dingin membuat chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"dia dingin sekali" bisik chanyeol ke jongin. Jongin menyikut lengan chanyeol dan memberi tatapan peringatan pada chanyeol

Dia mendengar itu. sehun mendengar apa yang chanyeol bisikkan ke jongin. Membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya karena sedih. Jongin menelan ludahnya ketika melihat ada perubahan pada sehun. jongin perlahan mendekati sehun

"se-sehun.."

"jangan mendekat.." lirih sehun

Tetapi yang namanya jongin, dia tetap keras kepala. Jongin sudah ada di hadapan sehun. dari dekat, jongin bisa melihat sehun menangis dalam diam

Tangannya perlahan mengarah ke arah sehun. berhasil. Jongin berhasil menyentuh pundaknya. Badan sehun menegang, seperti memberi penolakan tetapi sehun tetap diam

Pelan pelan, jongin menarik badan sehun dan memeluknya. Jongin senang karena sehun tidak menolaknya. Hanya badannya sedikit tegang

Tangan jongin menepuk nepuk punggung sehun pelan "maafkan apa kata chanyeol. Kami hanya ingin dekat denganmu dan menjadi sahabatmu. Jangan takut lagi pada kami" bisik jongin tepat ke arah telinga sehun

"aku..aku-tadi mencarimu. Kau tidak ada di kelas. aku khawatir. Aku kira kau tidak masuk sekolah" jelas sehun. ini ada kalimat terpanjang yang pernah jongin dengar dari mulut sehun. jadi sehun mengkhawatirkannya? Aww manis sekali

"ehm!" deham chanyeol menganggu momen manis mereka. Sontak sehun melepas pelukan jongin. Jongin melirik tajam ke arah chanyeol dan hanya di balas cengiran bodoh oleh chanyeol

.

Seperti biasa, saat pulang sekolah jongin dan chanyeol akan pulang bersama sambil menaiki motor mereka. Rumah chanyeol dan jongin memang searah. Tapi disana, sehun terlihat termenung di bawah atap halte bus. Jongin berhenti di sana, membiarkan chanyeol melaju duluan sampai kerumahnya.

"hey sehun"

Yang di panggil langsung terkejut dan menunjukkan wajah takutnya "hey, aku jongin" seketika sehun menjadi sedikit tenang

Jongin mendekat ke sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya "menunggu bus?" tanya jongin dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh sehun

Sehun memang pendiam. Jongin memaklumi itu "mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya jongin lagi memberanikan diri untuk lebih jauh dengan sehun

Awalnya sehun ragu. Jelas. Dari awal sehun seperti alergi dengan orang lain. Mengajak sehun pulang bersama adalah hal yang aneh untuknya.

Tapi di luar ekspektasi

Sehun mengangguk setuju

Jongin terlihat sangat senang. Ia berlari ke arah motornya dan memberi helm kepada sehun. dengan ragu, sehun menaiki jok penumpang motor jongin. Jongin terlihat sangat antusias. Biasanya, jongin akan berkendara di atas 70km/jam. Tapi dengan adanya sehun, bahkan dia berkendara hanya 30-40km/jam.

Mereka sudah sampai di rumah sehun. rumah sehun sangat indah. Semua di dominasi dengan warna putih gading. Banyak bunga di halamannya. Sehun juga punya kelinci!

"terima kasih atas tumpangannya" kata sehun. ia membungkuk dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Heol… bahkan jongin tidak di tawari masuk-_-

.

Bell istirahat berbunyi. Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan jongin untuk pergi ke kantin. Biasanya jongin akan pasrah ketika chanyeol melakukan hal itu. tapi kali ini jongin menahan dirinya agar tidak ditarik

"kenapa?" tanya chanyeol frustasi

Jongin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya melihat lurus ke samping. dimana terlihat sehun sedang membaca buku.

"ah. Kau ingin mengajaknya? Biar aku yang bilang" ucap chanyeol santai dan siap mendatangi meja sehun

"chanyeol!"

"apa lagi?" tanya chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"ajak pelan pelan" gumam jongin

Seperti yang jongin sarankan, chanyeol mendekati sehun pelan pelan agar tidak terkejut. "sehun"

Hanya di panggil namanya saja, badannya kelihatan menegang. Sehun menarik nafas dalam lalu melihat ke arah chanyeol "apa?" tanyanya datar

"um..itu..mau pergi kantin bersama kami?" chanyeol menunjuk dirinya dan jongin ketika mengatakan 'kami'

Lagi lagi, di luar perkiraan. Sehun mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan ikut mendatangi sehun. sehun bangkit dengan elegannya dan mengikuti chanyeol dan jongin dari belakang

Kini, mereka sudah memegang makanan mereka satu per satu. Mereka tidak makan di kantin karena kantin sangat ramai dan penuh. Sehun benci itu. bahkan tadi sehun terus terusan memekik kaget ketika ada yang menyentuhnya tidak sengaja

Mereka memilih untuk makan di samping gedung sekolah. di luar gedung sekolah mereka, banyak tempat duduk kosong. Disini sangat sepi

"bagaimana sehun, enak?" tanya jongin. Sehun menggangguk pelan dan kembali memakan makanannya.

Jongin sangat antusias melihat sehun. ini pertama kalinya sehun makan makanan kantin! Sebelumnya sehun akan menahan laparnya dan membaca buku saat istirahat. Ya. Mengingat dia alergi dengan orang lain

Mereka sudah selesai makan. Kecuali chanyeol. Dia memaksakan satu gigitan besar masuk ke dalam mulutnya agar cepat selesai acara makan memakannya. Dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh, dia melipat bungkus hotdognya dan membuangnya

Kakinya berlari kecil menyusul sehun dan jongin. Jongin terus terusan berbicara ke sehun. dia sebenarnya ingin bicara dengan sehun juga, tapi mulutnya masih penuh makanan

Tapi satu hal yang menangkap panca indra penglihatannya.

"SEHUN AWAS!"

GREB

PRANG

"jongin…"

"jongin! Kau tidak apa apa?" chanyeol segera menelan makanannya dan mendatangi jongin yang sedang memeluk sehun

Semua terlalu cepat. Secepat vas bunga itu jatuh ke kepala jongin yang seharusnya jatuh ke kepala sehun. Sehun masih menatap jongin kaget. Tapi jongin terlihat baik baik saja "kau tidak apa apa hun?" tanya jongin sambil memaksakan senyumnya

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia masih dalam mode kaget. Sementara chanyeol melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari kepala jongin.

"jo-jongin. Kepalamu…berdarah" ucap chanyeol terbata bata

Jongin melepas pelukannya pada sehun dan menyentuh darah yang mengalir di kepalanya. "tidak apa apa" lagi lagi jongin tersenyum

Mereka kembali berjalan dan berniat ke uks. Sehun terus terusan menatap jongin khawatir. Sementara chanyeol sudah sibuk mengelap air matanya

BRUK

"JONGIN!"

.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Jongin tau dia sedang ada di rumah sakit dekat sekolah. di sana sehun sudah termenung sambil melihat jongin sementara chanyeol menangis

"jongiiinnnn" chanyeol langsung memeluk jongin dengan erat. Mau tak mau jongin tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang idiot ini

"ka-kata dokter kepalamu baik baik saja. Su-sudah di jahit kok" ucap chanyeol terbata bata

Jongin tertawa lagi. Kemudian dia melihat ke arah sehun. mata mereka saling bertemu "maaf" cicit sehun

Jongin membalas dengan tersenyum lembut.

"tidak apa apa, selama bukan kau yang terluka" balas jongin membuat wajah sehun memerah. Tapi sehun tetaplah sehun, wajahnya memerah dengan ekspresi datarnya

Hari demi hari, sehun terus mendatangi kamar jongin sambil membawanya bubur. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa dokter menahannya di rumah sakit ini. padahal kata chanyeol, kepala dia baik baik saja. Untungnya , sehun menjadi dekat dengannya

Sehun akan datang jam 2 siang. Ketika kelas telah berakhir dia langsung mendatangi jongin membawa bubur kesukaan jongin. Sehun akan menyuruh jongin duduk dan menyuapkan bubur itu ke jongin. Sementara chanyeol, dia akan datang membawa video game dan menonton film di laptop mereka bersama sama

Jongin tidak mengira kalau akibat kecelakaan akan seseru ini. dia tidak megira bahwa kecelakaan akan membuatnya lebih dekat dengan sehun.

Sudah pukul 3 sore, sehun terlihat tidur nyenyak di atas ranjang pasien yang kosong. Sementara jongin tidak melihat chanyeol di sudut manapun

Padahal dia sangat lapar

Jongin meraih tasnya dan merogoh kantong kecil di samping tasnya. Terdapat beberapa lembar won sisa uangnya. Jongin berusaha bangkit dan memakai sendal rumah sakitnya. Tidak ingin sehun terbangun, dia mengendap endap keluar kamar

Ia menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat chanyeol di ujung koridor sana. Aish! Dia minta di pukul. Seenaknya pergi sembarangan

"jongin baik baik saja bibi" kakinya berhenti mendengar pembicaraan chanyeol. Dia menelpon ibunya? Ah..banguslah

"sehun? dia semakin hari semakin cantik bibi. Semakin hangat. Semakin membuatku terus salah tingkah"

Sebentar..

Chanyeol juga menyukai sehun?

.

.

.

END

.

Ini adalah fanfic yang sama dengan fanfic minii nud kemarin. Hanya aku rubah dikit kata kata dan alurnya. Kenapa end? Karena aku gatau harus lanjut atau engga. Jadi bisa kemungkinan ini aku lanjutin, tergantung minat para readers ini mau di lanjutin atau engga. Jadi jangan kaget kalo tiba tiba status end, tapi nyatanya lanjut

Saeguk akan aku lanjutin

Tenang aja. Itu ff bakal lanjut.

So, gimana ffnya?


End file.
